


Akaashi's diary

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a little tsundere sometimes, Bokuto is Bokuto, Gen, If That's What You're Into, and cracky, mostly he just didn't know what he was getting into, poor Akaashi-san suffers, possible BokuAka implied, short but sweet, very cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Akaashi had a diary back when he first joined the Fukurodani team, this is what it might have looked like.</p><p>(utter and complete crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi's diary

**Day 1**

New team. Seems nice. loud 2nd year with atrocious hair. lolwhut.

**Day 3**

setter again, nice. apparently they need more setters. will aim for regular.

2nd year with atrocious hair and a diva personality. ignored him. seemed to fix it.

**Day 4**

tough coach. good team, though, spikers know what they’re doing.

loud 2nd year senpai with ridiculous hair particularly good. told him so. preened all practice and then followed me home. should have stayed quiet.

**Day 5**

oh no i think it likes me

**Day 6**

definitely likes me. seem to have acquired senpai-shaped barnacle. funnily enough doesn’t want to have lunch together. wonder why. not that I _want_ to have lunch together. just. wondering.

**Day 9**

caught senpai coaching other 1st years behind the gym during lunch. 

**Day 20**

senpai is very kind. also an idiot.

a kind, hardworking, moody idiot who is an incredibly powerful wing spiker. but still an idiot.

other senpais have been giving me glittery-eyed looks. wonder what that’s all about.

**Day 24**

am regular. am also babysitter. coach happy. regulars happy. senpai happy. am vaguely annoyed.

**Day 30**

actually works. _we_ actually work. somehow. think i’ve been adopted. oh god.


End file.
